


"Hiya m niall"

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullied Niall Horan, Dyslexic Niall, Innocent Niall, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall is not mentally 16, Niall-centric, Nouis, Sad Niall, Student Niall, Student Zayn, Student hrry, Teacher Liam, Teacher Louis, Younger mentality niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Dyslexic niall moved into harrys class. Harry figures out he has a crush on his teacher - louis.Harry befriends niall and develops a crush on him- he struggles to make niall realise he doesn't have a chance with louis.OrNiall is adorably innocent and harry is smitten.P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Niall is mentally younger in this fic - but he's adorable :D

Harry pov

"Sir this is boring" Robert complains for the third time in the last 10 minutes. I'm not suprised when Mr Payne removes hin from the class and puts him else where. I'd have done that the first time he complained.

We're half way through the maths class, Zayn and I not really doing much work but we're both passing the class so it's not the end of the world. Mr Tomlinson and a blonde kid come in the room. The boy stands off to the side as Mr Tomlinson and Mr Payne have a conversation.

From where I am I catch a few words like "struggling" and "dyslexic" and "extra support" and lastly "failing all his classes".

I piece them together in my Brain and get to the conclusion that the boy is struggling with his classes as he's dyslexic, so he's being moved in here for extra support as he's failing all hs classes.

"Zee, do you know who that is?" I ask nudging him in the side to get his attention on me and away from doodling stick men at the back of his maths book.

"Oh that's Niall Horan. He's pretty slack. Like - not a lot goin on upstairs"  
"He's dyslexic"  
"Yeah? Oh. He's still pretty stupid, I mean he writes like a 5 year old"  
"Because he's dyslexic" I repeat a bit firmer.  
"Okay. Don't get you're panties in a twist. I'll be nice to your boyfriend" he laughs.  
"A. I wear boxers not panties. B. He isn't my boyfriend. C. I'm defending him as having dyslexia doesn't make him stupid" I snap.  A bit louder than intended as when I look away from him the whole class is looking at me.

"Hehe you said panties" niall giggles. My heart melts at his little giggle and the way his lips curve up into a shy grin as he holds back more of his giggling at the word 'panties'.

"Boys is there a problem? I can separate you if I have to" Mr Payne warns.  
"No sir. I'm sorry" I sigh.

"Good. Okay class. Niall will be joining us for the next couple of months, as will Mr Tomlinson who is here purely to help niall. That said, you can ask him for help but his main purpose is niall so only ask him if I can't help you. Okay?"

We all nod in agreement and Alex raises her hand to ask a question.  
"Yes Alex?"  
"Sir. Why is he in this class if he can't even read? This is an advanced student class."

"M lexic" niall says with a sad grin.  
"He means dyslexic, it means the words get a bit jumbled when he looks at them so it takes him longer to read and he struggles writing as easy as we do"

"And he can't even talk properly. Great" she says sarcastically.  
"Alex. I will not tollorate you being rude to a fellow student. Collect your things and wait outside for me." Mr Payne says firmly. He sighs then follows her out of the room. I assume she'll be put in a different class.

"Niall why don't you pick a seat. Where do you want to sit?" Mr Tomlinson asks him.  
"Sit der" he says motioning to a seat that Chloe is sat in.

"Someone's sat there. How about you pick an empty seat?" He says kindly.  
"Tay" he says and walks to the middle on the room and sits down in between two tables, on the floor. He sets his book in front of him and looks up at Mr Tomlinson for confirmation he got it right.

A few of the popular kids snicker and start laughing between themselves and I frown at their ignorance.

"How about we find a chair?" Mr Tomlinson suggests, crouching down in front of niall to be at eye level with him.  
"I got it wrong?" He frowns.  
"No. But a chair will be more comfortable for you. Also, if someone gets up they might not see you and could stand on you" he says kindly. I'm sensing he has a lot of patience and this is the perfect job for him as he seems to be very good at talking to niall.

"Sorry" niall sighs.  
"It's okay. How about you find an empty chair to sit in? Can you do that for me?"  
"Yeh. I can. I can do da" he grins standing up. He walks around the room, leaving his books and bag but Mr Tomlinson picks them up for him.

"Is this chair empty?" He whispers to Jake.  
"No, the invisible man is sat there" he says sarcastically.  
"Oh. Sorry Mister. I won't sit on you knee. P'omise" niall whispers to the 'man' and walks off to find another chair. Jake looks confused for a second then bursts out laughing with Amber.

"Hey, Niall? This chair is empty if you'd like to sit here" I call him offering the chair to my left. The others stop laughing as much when they see me being nice to him. Which makes me a bit happier but I think they could be nicer to him. I get the impression he's not, how do I put this nicely? I get the impression he isn't mentally 16 years old? Is that mean to say?

"The 'visible man not sat der?" He asks slightly hopeful.  
"Nope. He's sat next to Jake. Remember?" I grin at him and glare at Jake for his rudeness.  
"Yay!" He squeels and skips over to sit down.

Once he's sat down Mr Tomlinson gets a spare chair and sits next to him.

"Hiya m Niall" he says to me.  
"Hello. I'm harry" I grin at him then actually start working on my algebra.

"Hiya m Niall" he says again I look up at him and see him talking to zayn. I nudge zayn and motion for him to reply to niall.  
"Zayn" he replies curtly.  
"Mr To'li'son I have a friend now" he grins.  
"Yes you do. Shall we work on this paragraph? See if we can read it all before lunch?"  
"Yeh suppose" he shrugs.

Mr Payne comes back is shortly after and goes to help Jordan.

I've finished my algebra and am now pretending to read the next chapter of the book. I'm not really but can't go on my phone with Mr Tomlinson sat there. In hind sight it wasn't my best plan, but it made niall smiles so I can cope with out Facebook for half an hour.

I listen to niall struggling to read the first few words and getting stressed with himself for not being able to do so. He also has a blue see through piece of plastic that he puts over the words.

"What does the blue thing do?" I ask curiously.  
"It makes the letters more clearer for nialls eyes to understand and his brain to interpret" Mr Tomlinson says.  
"Oh. That's clever" I mutter thinking about the fact a bit of plastic can actually do that.

By the time lunch is upon us, niall has finished three sentences. About a third of the paragraph and seems very pleased with himself. It helps that Mr Tomlinson is very patient, reassures him and offers a lot of praise.

"Well done Niall. That was really good. Where do you want to go for lunch, inside or outside?" He asks.

"W'ever arry is" he smiles as he puts his book in his bag and struggles to zip it up.

"I don't think-" Mr Tomlinson starts but I cut him off saying "don't think we should sit inside as it's nice and sunny today. Want to sit on the grass?" I smile at him.

"Yeh. D grass is soft"  
"It is very soft" I agree.

Mr Tomlinson walks down with us and I'm confused at first but after I notice all the glares and people laughing at him, I realise why.

Zayn, Niall and i get seated on the grass and Mr Tomlinson asks if we're okay here for half an hour and he'll be back then. We agree and he leaves after insisting niall doesnt leave this spot.

Luke, Callum, Ashton and Michael join us and give niall a strange look.

"Hiya m Niall" he mumbles through a mouth full of cheese sandwich.  
They all introduce themselves and my heart flutters again as he picks the fallen bits of cheese off his knee and pops the bits in his mouth.

"So how come you're sitting with here today niall. You don't usually sit with us"

"My new boyfriend arry let me sit here" he smiles. I spit out my Fanta as the others burst out laughing and Ashton has to spit out the sausage roll he's started choking on.  
"Kept that quiet harry" callum laughs.  
"I'm not your boyfriend niall" I say firmly but not wanting to upset him.  
"But- but your my friend- aren't you?" He mumbles, frowning at the grass.  
"Yeah. Course I am" I stutter.  
"I though you were a boy. Are you a girl?" Niall whispers not very quietly.

I choke on air this time as the others snicker and Ashton lays on his back and hides his face in his hands as he wheezes with laughter.

"So- how come you aren't my boyfriend. You're a boy and my friend" he asks confused with his head tilted slightly and biting on his bottom lip.

"People might get confused. Boyfriend usually means you're dating that person. And we aren't."

"Mr To'li'son is my boyfriend"  
"Niall you can't say that. He could get in trouble." I say urgently.  
"He is. He likes me. I like him. He's cute" niall giggles.  
"You fancy him?" Zayn asks.  
"Yeh. I think he likes me too. Waddyah think arry? Think he will be my proper boyfriend?" He asks with a cute little smile on his face.

"He's married niall" Zayn says.  
"No he's not. He loves me" niall whiles.  
"He's wearing a wedding ring"  
"But- but- I don't like you no more. M sorry for swearing but- Poo head!" He cries before getting up and walking away.

We sit an awkward silence before I remember niall want supposed to leave on his own. 

Shit.

I get to my feet in a second and look around frantically for niall.

"Shit we need to find him" I groan.  
"Why?" Callum asks.  
"He isn't supposed to be on his own!" I snap.  
"Why?" He grunts, not seeing my panic.  
"Because in case you didn't notice, he isn't all there!" I snap before walking off to find him. I ask people on my way if they've seen him and panic when they say no.

I'm running out of options and don't know why I'm so concerned about him but for some reason I am. My faith is restored as one of the girls says he was in the girls bathroom on the History corridor.

I run over and find him in one of the stalls.

"Niall? Are you okay?" I ask frantically.  
"Yeh. M avin a wee" he mumbles.  
"Okay. I'll wait here for you yeah?" I say, my heart rate calming down and my breathing going back to normal.  
"Tay"

I'm sat on the sink when chloe and Georgia come in and shriek about how I'm 'not allowed in the girls room'.

"Chill out I'm waiting for niall" I grunt, going back o texting zayn that I've found him.  
"And what is niall doing in here?" Georgia asks.  
"M avin a wee. M nearly done. Jus wipin" niall shouts.  
"We didn't need to know that" Chloe snickers.  
"But you asked" niall says frowning as he comes out after flushing the chain.

"Why are you in the girls bathroom?" She snaps.  
"needed a wee" he giggles washing his hands.  
"Oh my god you've said that."  
"Don't shout at him" I snap, grabbing nialls hand and pulling him out of the bathroom.

"Why did you walk away babe"  
"He said Mr To'li'son doesn't love me"  
"I'm sure he does. But as a friend. He's married" I say a bit softer.  
"Oh. That's sad. Not for him- like he must be happy. I'm sad though"  
"I know you are. How about- you could come to my house tonight for tea" I offer.

"I like tea. On'y with sugar though" he grins.  
"How about food tea? Like curry or pizza?"  
"I like curry" he mumbles.

"Niall there you are! I've been worried about you" Mr Tomlinson says.  
"Why. You're married" niall whispers, looking at the floor.  
"Why does that matter?"  
"Cos." He mutters.  
"Well. Shall we go to science?"  
"F yah wan to" niall sighs.  
"Niall, you need to ask your mum or dad if you can come for tea. Do you have a phone?" He shakes his head. "Okay- erm here" I say writing my number down on a bit of paper and giving it to him "ask your mum or dad to call me okay?" I smile.

He grins at me and puts the paper in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry pov

"Mum but I promised him. I can't break a promise that's not fair" I whine as my mum has just said no to niall coming for tea.

"He'll understand, just tell him it's your mum being uncool"  
"He won't understand. He's special. Like- mentally younger and a bit slower" I stress. She'll understand when she meets him he's perfect and adorable and so cute and- you get the idea.

"Okay. He can stay for tea. But don't you ever invite someone with out asking me first." She warns.  
"I won't - thanks mam" I kiss her cheek and rush off to get a shower and find some nice clothes.

When nialls dad calls it's mum who answers.  
"-of course. Yeah. He's more than welcome. Yeah. Harry did mention something about that. Yeah. Not that's not a problem- Ill pop him on." I Watch her from the top of the landing. She sighs before covering the phone and shouting me "Harry! Nialls dad is on the phone"

I hop down and grin at her, she gives me a tight smile.

"Hello? This is harry" I say nervously.  
"Hello harry it's bobby here I'm nialls dad. I'm afraid he can't make it for tea"  
"Oh is he sick?" I ask, really gutted he won't be here but if he's ill he needs rest.

"No- harry he's special okay. He's not. I don't want to burden you with him- he can be a handful-"

"-he isn't a burden" I interrupt. Fuming that he would even think such a thing. "He's lovely and beautiful and kind. He's unique, sees the world in a different way to us. He might need a bit of extra help with things but that doesn't make him a burden. It makes him human. Everyone needs help with things- some more than others but it's okay. Isn't that why god made an army of us? To help each other"

"Harry you don't know what you're agreeing to-"

"-maybe not. But I know what I'm not agreeing to. And that's niall being a burden or an inconvenience. Im not trying to replace you as his main career and guardian, I'm trying to be his friend" I say honestly.

"He's never had one of those"  
"He has. He made one today in maths class, and I'd like to invite him for curry night at my house tonight" I say formally.

"He's a bit of a messy eater-"  
"-it's okay. We have a dog, Hunter, he loves curry. He'll clean the floor after"

'What's your address?"

___

"Hey niall" I grin as I invite him and bobby inside and offer them both a drink.

"Hiya arry" niall giggles and bites the sleeve of the navy jumper he's wearing.  
"You look very nice" I compliment him as I hand him a cup of lemonade and bobby a coffee.

"Tanks. I smell like 't'awb'ies. Smell me" he says then shoves his hair into my face.  
"You do smell like strawberries. Might eat you instead of the curry" I joke.

"But- but- can I have curry still? I don wanna eat me" he says fluttering his eyelashes.  
"Go on then" I grin.  
"Yay. Daddy m avin a curry" he grins as he skips over to where bobby is sat.  
"Yes you are. Are you going to be good? Daddy is going home so you can eat the curry with harry. Then I'll come back"

"You'll come back doe?"  
"Course I will. I'll always come back for my little boy" he says kissing nialls head.  
"Tay daddy" niall whispers.  
"Why don't you see if harry needs help and ill be back soon"

"Tay." Niall repeats as bobby leaves. He told me in advance to ring him if I have any problems and I have his number.

"Arry? Do you need help?" Niall whispers.  
"Could you, put the cutlery on the table?"  
"M kay" he says walking around and I open the cutlery draw.

"We need five knifes and 5 forks" I say as I keep an eye on him but stir the curry.  
"5" he repeats.

"One. Two. Um. Four. Five" he grins.  
"What happened to three?" I chuckle.  
"Three runned way"  
"Ah, well, three best come back because we're a set of cutlery short"

___

We're all sat around the table and I get what bobby meant. Niall is a very messy eater. He's knelt down on his knees on the chair and there is more rice on the floor than on his plate.

"He's so messy" Gemma mutters.  
"So is your face" I grunt.  
"This chick chick is nice" niall grins as he licks his fingers clean of curry sauce but ends up with the majority of it over his face.

"Is it dear?" Mum asks smiling at him fondly.  
"Yep. s very good chick chick"  
"So niall how do you know harry?" Gemma asks pointedly.  
"He's my boyfriend from school" niall smiles at me. I'm focused on the bit of rice he has in his left eye brow. How the hell has he got that all the way up there?

"Boyfriend huh? Have you had sex with harry then?" She laughs.  
"Wa's dat?" He gives her a blank look like she's just started speaking mandarin. She may have gotten more of a response if she had.

"Nothing niall. It's a grown up thing. I'm his boyfriend because I'm a boy and I'm his friend" I say firmly so she understands the meaning behind it.  
"Yep yep yep. Arry? I need a wee" niall grins.  
"Okay, I'll showyou where the bathroom is" I say getting up and motioning for niall to follow me. He does and as he stands up a load of rice falls off his knee onto the floor.

"Sorry" He mutters.  
"It's okay, I'll sort it" I smile.

I show him the bathroom and he asks me to wait in the bathroom for him. I say I'll be just outside and leave promptly.

"I've had a wee. Wiped it and washed ma hands" he grins as he comes to with soggy hands from not drying them.  
"Come on then"

I dry his hands on a tea towel before getting him sat down at the table again.

Robin and myself take the plates to the kitchen as Gemma and niall finish up eating. Mum has gone to call bobby and let him know to come anytime as we've finished eating.

I head back into the dining room and see niall on the floor with his knees spread to either side of him, picking up the bits of rice and putting them in his mouth. He has a frown on his face and a few tears have fallen down his porcelain cheeks.

"Hey Ni, what are you doing?" I ask, crouching down to be at eye level with him.  
"Demma got shouty wiv niall. Said niall naughty for maked da mess" niall mutters picking up a bit more and stuffing it in his mouth.

"It's okay. We have a brush, want to use that to clean up? It's fun" I smile at him.  
"Tay. M sorry arry."  
"It's okay babe. Come on, ill show you how to use the brush i smile standing up and offering a hand to help niall stand up. He slaps my hand and squeels "high of the five" and stands himself up.

I shake my head fondly and get him the brush. After five minutes he still doesn't have the hang of it. He's still kneeling on he floor and holding the brush right at the bristle bit and sweeping that way. Not by using it as a full length adult brush that is the same height as me.

"Harry?" Mum shouts. I tell niall I'll be back in a second and go see what's up.

"What's wrong? Is bobby here?" I ask.  
"Erm. No. Not exactly. He's left us a voice mail." She mutters playing it from the house phone.

"Hi it's bobby. I know this is a lot to ask, that's why I'm not asking. Harrys great with niall and I'm loosing patience with that boy. You know he pissed himself the other day? Walking around asda! Anyway, have fun. When you've had enough of him call social services. They can have him".

The line goes dead.

"Arry? When's daddy coming back? M sleepy" niall says with a yawn and rubbing his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pov

"Erm- erm- ni? Daddy said we ugh. could- could have a sleep over! How does that sound?" I ask faking excitement.

"Yay! Can we- an we pillow fight! An- an po'corn. An movie!" He asks jumping on the spot a little. He stops suddenly and I frown asking what's wrong.

"I weed" he say casually.  
I glance at his crotch and then the floor. Theres a little wet bit on his crotch but not enough to be a full wee.

"Do you still need a wee?"  
"Yeah" he grins toothily at me.  
"Come on then" I rush out and lead him to the bathroom as soon as possible.

Whiles he's in there mum and me have a heated discussion about that to do. We finally settle on him staying here over night and mum will talk to the police and social services tomorrow to figure out what to do. Our main priority is niall and his mental and emotional state. For someone like niall, with his mentality - this could break him.

___

"Arry?" Niall mumbles after I've gotten him tucked into bed beside me. We watched a dvd and had hot chocolates and we're now waiting for sleep to take over - after triple checking niall doesnt need the toilet.

"Yeah niall?" I whisper.  
"Tanks for being my boyfriend" he whispers back.  
"No problem" I chuckle.  
"Your beds soft an- an like a cloud"  
"I know. The best" I agree.  
"I weed my bed las night. Daddy shouted. Said m bad" he says with a little frown.

I frown too and sit up to look at him properly. He glances at me through small eyes like he's afraid I'll be disgusted or mad at him too.

"I'm sure it was an accident, yeah babe? Doesn't make you bad" I say gently.  
"I could wee your bed doe" he mutters, looking like he's going to cry.  
"It's okay, it's not problem. We can wash in the morning. Get some sleep babe, okay" I say smoothing his hair softly.

Not long after nialls breathing evens out and I fall asleep not long after.

 

The next morning is eventful. Niall did wet the bed but that's not what wakes me up. It's niall crying his eyes out. Full on distraught about wetting himself. After calming him down I manage to get him cleaned in the shower and have him put some clothes on whilst I shower. Mum has put all the dirty sheets and clothes in the wash so that's one less thing to worry about.

I come in my room after a quick shower and see niall sat in one of my t shirts, and some jeans that bury his feet. I smile a little at his adorable face looking up at me, like he did with Mr Tomlinson in the classroom. He's looking fro reassurance he got it right.

"Great job niall! Do you want some break fast?" I smile as I throw on some jeans and a black v neck shirt. I kneel down and roll nialls jean legs up so he doesn't trip over them.

"Crispies" he mumbles.  
"You can't have crisps for breakfast.  
"Crispies. With milk" he says like I didn't understand what he meant.  
"Rice Crispies?" I say after a minute of thinking. It's early. Shush.  
"Mhm" he hums with a grin.

After I get nialls food sorted I make some toast for myself. Once I've eaten that I get niall a new shirt as his has half a bowl of milk down it.

"I'll text you and let you know what's going on" mum says as we say bye, ready to go to school.

"Okay, thanks mum" I sigh quietly. Part of me knows he'll be taken into care. Part of me thinks it's for the best, they have more staff and training so they should be able to cater for his needs. Another part of me wants him to stay here. He's like the little brother I've always wanted but never got. He's genuinely adorable and so innocent, it's refreshing.

On the walk to school, niall is a little chatter box. Full of giggles and the cutest little bounce in his step and random little dance moves every now and then.

Mr Tomlinson is waiting at the gate looking for bobbys car. He does a double take when he sees us walking in together. As do a lot of the pupils. I feel their glares and snickers. I just wrap my arm around niall in a protective manner and lead him up to the teacher. 

 

"Hey niall. Hey harry"  
"Hiya" niall giggles.  
"Hi" I say lamely.  
"How come you aren't with your dad?" He asks niall as we walk to his locker.  
"Me an arry had a sleep over!" Niall squeels.

"Mr Tomlinson, can I have a word?" I say quietly ad niall goes into the classroom.  
"Of course harry, Wait here I'll get him settled and be out in a minute" he says kindly and goes in.

True to his word he comes out about 3 minutes later. Inside the classroom I heard niall ask where I was, I heard Mr Tomlinson say the toilet.

"What's up harry?" He says kindly after he's closed the door.

I freeze at first. I mean, will niall get in to trouble for not saying anything? Will my mum for not calling the police last night?

"Harry, what ever is bugging you we can sort it. You just have to talk to me" he says gently.

I close my eyes and breath deeply before telling him everything.

 

"If he goes into care, will he still go to school here?" I ask once I've finished.  
"Yes. They wouldn't disrupt this as well as his home life. He's got enough change to deal with" he sighs. Like he's genuinely heartbroken nialls dad left him. I understand where he's coming from, I feel the same. If slightly more angry. Not for leaving him with us, but for him abusing nialls mentality and emotional state.

When we head back in niall beems at us both and waves his hand above his head with the biggest gin on his face.

___

It's during art that I find out from zayn. He found out from perrie who was informed by jade who saw it first hand. Apparently.

"Yeh, social services came in and took him out of class" Zayn says as he sketches an orange from the fruit bowl in front of us.

"I wish I was there. He must have been so scared" I sigh and give up on the peach I'm trying to draw. It looks nothing like one anyway.

"He cried, apparently it wasn't pretty" he agrees.

Not long after Mr Tomlinson comes in and says they need me for the rest of the lesson. I give zayn a curious look and pack my bag before following him out of the classroom.

I'm informed the police need to talk to me about what happened last night. I'm also told niall cried his eyes out until they agreed I could come see him.

I get to see niall first and my heart breaks all over again. He has tears staining his cheeks and more still falling. His eyes are red and puffy and unfocused.

He reaches his arms up to me as soon as he notices me and I sit down next to him, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"Arry. Daddy left me" he whimpers.  
"I'm sorry babe" I say honestly,  a few tears falling down my own cheeks.  
"M not good 'nuf. M naughty" he whispers looking at his hands in his lap.  
"Hey, you are good enough. He's just stupid for not seeing it. You didn't do anything wrong okay? He's the problem not you" I say firmly but not unkindly.

"Tay. M 'cared"  
"I know you are. But I'm here, I'm alway here okay?" I say squeezing him tightly.  
"Tay" he whispers.

Shortly after I have to give my statement to the police and then talk to the social services.

"Will he be put into care?"  
"Not a care home. We have a foster placement ready for him. They've done training and specialise in looking after people like niall. You know, ones that need a bit more help" the lady says kindly.

"He'll still come to school here though?"  
"Yes of course. They live local and it would be a shame to uproot his schooling as well"  
"Good" I sigh in relief.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pov

After my meeting with Holly from social services, i don't see niall for the rest of the day. But when I see him at school the next day my heart shatters. He's walking into form room with Mr Tomlinson. I'm the only other person in the classroom so far.

He looks like he hasn't slept a wink, his eyes are puffy and unfocused like he's in his own world and his hairs all over the place.

"Hey niall" I say softly, stroking his arm soothingly. He flinches then looks up at me and bursts into tears.  
"Wan me daddy" he cries as I wrap my arms around him.  
"Shh I know babe-" I start.  
"-where is he?" He cries into my shoulder.  
"I don't know" I whisper.  
"Need him. Need my daddy" he whimpers as his tears stain my T shirt and he rubs his face into my neck.  
"I've got you" I say as soothing as I can, blinking away my own tears.

"Don wan you" he stutters "Wan daddy".  
"What's the foster family like?" I ask trying to take his mind off things.  
"O' Tay. 'till wan daddy. Why did he leave me arry? Why m i not good 'nuff?"  
"You are-"  
"-m not. He left me" he shouts. "He left me cos 'm not- I weed in d shop an- an I make his shouty. M naughty n- an now he doesn't love me no more". He cries his eyes out.

Mr Tomlinson tries to calm him down as more students file in the classroom. Niall just gets up and walks out rubbing his eyes and sniffing quietly to himself.

I try to follow but am stopped by Mr Payne telling me to take a seat for registration. I do but grumble and roll my eyes at him before flopping down into the chair and glaring holes into his head.

Mr Tomlinson comes back around 20 minutes into my first class and sits next to me to say "He's been taken home harry, he's okay; just a bit emotional."

"Can I go see him?" I ask immediately.  
"No harry. His foster family need to get him settled down and have asked for no visitors" he sighs.  
"But- I'm his friend. I make him happy. I need to see him" I whine.  
"Social services feel. They feel he's too attached to you. Like he's too dependant on you-"

"-of course he is. He my friend and I told him I'd always be there for him" I snap.

"He's- he's being transferred to a new school. I'm sorry I can't say any more, but maybe just forget about him. You weren't friends long, he should be able to make new friends where he is" is all Mr Tomlinson says before leaving. I'm too stunned to say anything. Anything at all. Never mind something coherent that's relevant to the situation.

So what if I didn't know him long. What's that got to do with anything? He needs me and I need him and that's that.

I don't pay attention to the rest of the lesson. Just let my mind wonder over the few memories I have of niall and me. His smile. His teeth. His legs. His fluffy hair. His giggle. His lips. The way he walked- all bouncy and full of energy. The way he slept- cuddled up to me all night and didn't move an inch. He also didn't let me move an inch, but that's beside the point.

The rest of the day goes so slow. It's so annoying. I've called my mum during third period. I want to the boys bathroom and had a breakdown in one of the cubicles. He took 20 minutes to calm me down. Nce she did she just said she'd come and get me and I can go home to have a nice, hot, relaxing bath or a cry and a sleep.

Turns out I do all three. I sit and cry in the bath whilst eating chocolate. I then get out and wrap myself naked in my duvet and watch Bridget Jones whilst eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream. That's how zayn finds me 2 hours later.

"Oh geez. What to do with you" he sighs then laughs and shakes his head kindly.  
"I can't see niall anymore" I mutter.  
"I know. Anne told me. So what do we do about it?"  
"What can we do? Nada. Zilch. Nothing. It's the end of it" I mumble dramatically and face plant my pillow. But I'm being honest. There's nothing we can do as we don't even know where niall is, never mind know how to get there and then we'd need to figure out how to persuade Niall's new family he's better at my school.  
   
"Stop being a drama queen and listen. I'm a great friend and nearly got caught. But, I have nialls file from the school office. Well, I have a picture of all the paper work. I'll print them out tomorrow at school and we can look through them and find out if it says his new address." Zayn says with authority. Wow he's really thought this through. Except "then what? We have the address and what?" I ask skeptically.

"We plan a route to get there and talk to them. Let them see how much niall relies on you and needs you as a friend in his life. Show them you're an asset not a hindrance"  
"I AM an asset!" I say with a slight shout at the implication I could be anything but a joy.

"I know that! It's them you need to convince" he shouts back and points randomly near the door in a vague direction.  
"And how do I do that?" I grunt. This plan is stupid. I'm never going to make them see how great I am and how much niall needs me. Or how much I need niall.

"Well I've done all I can until we get the images printed. Then I'll help you look through them, plan a route. Heck I'll even skip school and go with you. But as for convincing them? That's up to you. That's where you step in. So get up, and make a plan or a speech or something. Because that part of it, is on you" he says before sighing and walking out. I hear the front door go a moment later.

I sigh and flop against my pillow again and bury my face in the comfort of the head rest. I stay like this for around 20 minutes before getting up and putting some boxers on. I then go make a cup of tea and start planning in my head. Zayns right. He's done all he can now, it's up to me.

___

We get the images printed at lunch time and sit looking through them. It takes absolutely ages. But we eventually find an address. After planning a route and getting directions from Google, we're all set.  
"Friday?" Zayn asks.  
"Friday" I nod in confirmation.

It's Wednesday now, but tomorrow we both have a maths exam. And as much as I hate maths and would love to get out of it, it counts as part of our final grade. And if you don't show, you get a U. Basically it's worse that a fail.

___

The exam goes okay, but I literally write random numbers down for a few questions, because I have absolutely no idea.  
Once I get out of the exam room, zayn and I get into a heated argument over whether question 6 was 67 or 92.

"It was 92" I laugh as he suggests 67.  
"No its 67. You divide first" he argues back.  
"You're both wrong. It's 45. You divide then multiply. Then subtract. Dummies" cara laughs as she walks past us.  
"Guess we both lost points on that one then" I grunt. Not that I really care.  
"Yeah. Ah well. lil Joey's?" Zayn smirks.  
"You, zayn malik, read my mind"

And that's how we find ourselves in lil Joey's 2 hours later. Sipping a bottle of beer each and sharing a pizza.  
"I love beer" Zayn smiles as he downs the last of his and signals for a refill.  
"You want a fresh one?" Joey asks me as he collects zayns empty bottle.  
"Better not. M driving" I sigh. I love beer too. Joey is ace though, always let's us have a beer, even though we're not quite 18 yet. We nearly are! In a year.

I drop zayn off and head home, mum's at yoga so I grab a can of Pepsi from the fridge and head up to bed.

"I get to see you tomorrow niall" I mumble as I kick my jeans off and lay down. I half heartedly pull the duvet up to my waist and let sleep take over.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry pov

At school on Friday, zayn and I go to first class then sneak out before second. I tune the satnav to take us to nialls house and it says it should take 57 minutes. Providing we don't get lost.

We eventually get there after an illegal U turn and illegally going down a few one way streets the wrong way.

We arrive and I pull up outside the house. Zayn and I get put of the car slowly. Working our way up to the door.

 

Niall pov

"Arry loves me" I grin as we're sat watching the TV box.  
"Sure he does" Heather says.  
"Can arry come for- to sleep here?"  
"No dear. We can't get it touch with him now can we?"  
"Can. I gived you the paper. With the number on. Ring him" I smile.  
"No do you never gave me the paper. You must have lost it"  
"I didn't lost it. I gived It to you" I frown.  
"No you didn't. You must have thought you did"

"Can we got to arry den? His house has a red door"  
"Niall loads of houses have red doors."  
"But- but it had some windows too" I grin.

"Okay. We aren't going to see harry. He doesn't care does he? I've told the school to get him to call us and left my number and he hasn't. He doesn't love you" she says as she eats some toast.

"He does. He's my- my friend boy"  
"Course he is"  
"He is! I'm arrys boyfriend. Cos m a boy. And m his friend!"  
"Do not raise your voice at me! Go to your room niall."  
"But- but. M sorry" I whisper.  
"Go to your room!" Heather shouts back.

"Do you go to your room too? You shouteded at niall" I ask  
"No. I'm allowed to. Go to your bedroom"  
" V'ever?"  
"Bedroom" she snaps.

I frown and go upstairs to my new bedroom. I sit on the floor in the corner of my room and frown. I'm 'fused. I don't know why Mr To'li'son doesn't love me. Or understand why daddy doesn't love me. And now why arry doesn't love me. I love arry. I loved all these be people but they don't love me? Why not.

Some tears fall down from my eyes and splosh onto my jeans, making them a bit wet. They then get more wet as some wee dribbles out. I'm too scared to ask Heather if I can go to the toilet. She shouted at me when I tried to ask before.

The rest of the wee dribbles out onto my jeans and the soft rug I'm sat on.

"Niall? Why are you up here buddy?" James asks as he crouches in front of me. I curl up ore so he doesn't see the wee.

"No one loves me" I whisper and nibble my bottom lip.  
"Like who? Who doesn't love you?"  
"Mr To'li'son. He's mawwied. And Daddy. Cos m naughty. Now arry. But- but I don't know why arry doesn't love me. Maybe cos I weed on him"

"When did you wee on him?"  
"I had d slept over. Arrys house was a askident"  
"I know buddy. I'm sure harry knows"  
"He doesn't love me no more. Why does no one love me?" I whisper as more tears fall from my eyes.

"We love you niall"  
"No. V'ever shouted at me. Ak-seded for toilet. To go wee"  
"Did you go to the toilet?"  
"Ye" I mumble.  
"In the toilet?"  
"No cos- cos she shouteded. M sowwy! M 'cared"  
"Oh niall. What are tmwe going to do with you" James asks.  
"Take m- for to see arry"  
"No. Niall you've been naughty wetting yourself. You know how to use the toilet"  
"M good. V'ever said to go for to d be'room. N I did"

"You are not good. You are naughty for not using the toilet. Stand up and get undressed. I'll have to wash all the clothes now"  
"M sowwy" I say as I get onto my hands and knees and then stand up.

I raise my arms and struggle my way out of my top. I then try to do the zip but it's stuck.  
"D dip 'tuck"  
James sighs and pops the button then pulls down the zip.

I struggle to get one leg out as my balance isn't great. I end up falling on to my bum then wiggle them down my legs. My briefs follow.

I look up at him as I hand the clothes over. Mr To'li'son always tells me m a good boy. I look at him waiting for him to say "weh done niall"

He doesn't. He frowns at me and walks off.  
"D'ames? M 'loud new c'oves?"  
"Not if you're going to wet them. Put some PJ'S on"  
"M loud some b'eifs?"  
"Yeah. Because the little baby doesn't wear boxers."  
"M I wear d b'eifs" I say "M 'fused"  
"Doesn't matter. Stupid boy"

"D'ames? I go wee for. For in- d toilet?"  
"Yes. Don't you wee anywhere else"  
"Tay. I go now?"  
"If you need a wee now. Then yes"  
"Tay"

I get up and go for a wee. Sitting down i get some toilet paper in my hand to wipe. My willy and little round things are sore to touch so I don't wipe them but i do flush with the pully chain thingy.

I find some b'eifs and struggle knowing which hole is for my leg and which is for my bum. After While they're on bit a uncomfortable around my boy bits. I get some fluffy jama bottoms on and my Minions t shirt before sitting in a new corner of my room.

I don't really know what to do now. I'm not sure what I'm allowed to do. So I think it's safer to just wait here.

 

I'm not sure how long later but someone knock on the main house door. I look up to listen better at who it is.

I hear Heather say "you aren't allowed here"  
"Daddy!" I shout and run out of my room. I go carefully down the stairs as I've already fallened over today.

"Daddy!" I shout.  
"Niall go back upstairs" Heather says.  
"Niall?"  
"Arry?" I tilt my head to the side. I'm 'fused. Why is harry here? He doesn't love me. So why would he come here to see me?

"Hey niall. Are you okay?" Harry asks me as I come to the door.  
"I weed on d floor"  
"Awe babe. It was an accident yeah?"  
"Mhm. I go with you?"  
"You need to stay with Heather and James darling"  
"Shouteded at me" I frown. I don't want to stay here. I want to stay with harry. He doesn't shouteded at me.

"Why did you shout at him" Harry snaps at Heather.  
"He wet himself"  
"That was afta. I tink. I weed b'cos akskded to- to for me using the toilet"  
"You're supposed to be nice to him and look after him and his needs. Not make him feel worse" Harry shouts.

"I go- for to with arry?"  
"Yeah. Come on niall" he says and offers his hand out.

I take his hand and he leads me outside to his car. Heather follows shouting about how he can't take me. He does anyway.

"Arry?"  
"Yeah babe?" He asks as he puts me in the back of the car and clips in the belt.  
"My willy hurt" I frown.  
"When you weed, did you wash with soap and water?"  
"No- 'cared to move. From- from d cor'er  
"Oh babe. Come here. It's okay. I'll get you to mine and we can get you all better" he says nicely. He gives me a cuddle and kisses my head.

"Arry?"  
"Yeah niall?" He asks as he sets off driving. Zayn is in the seat next to him.  
"Why did you come back for me. You don't love me" I frown.  
"I do love you niall. I couldn't find you. That's why I didn't come for you sooner"

"You'll leave me 'ventu'lly. Ev'y one does. Daddy did. N he loveded me" I sigh and flop against the car seat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so.... this is nialls pov again and I just want to say- it isn't typos- I have written it how niall thinks and says things
> 
> \- so you can see how his brain works.
> 
> :D
> 
> Ideas are great! For this story or a new one, send them in!!

Niall pov

Harry doesn't say anything after that. I think I've upsett-ed him. I hope not. He might take me back to Heather and James. That's not good. That's very bad.

"Come on guys" Harry says as he stops the car outside his house. The one with the windows. I grin and poke my tongue out while I pop the button on my seat strap. Once I've fight-ed my way out of that I get put of the car. Harry holding the door open for me.

We get inside harrys house, zayn comes too and harrys mum is there.

"Hiya" I grin and wave at her. She was nicely to me the other time I was here.  
"Hello niall. Harry how dare you and zayn kidnap niall. Heather and James are furious. They've called the police" harrys mum starts smiley at me but then goes shouty at harry.  
"Harry kidnapped. I just aided and abetted" Zayn says. It must be funny because harry laughs. I giggle too a'cos must be funny if harry laughs.

"He wanted to come with me. I wasn't leaving him there. They shouted at him and made him wet himself. He was too scared to ask for the toilet" Harry says. He doesn't talk very kindly. He's kinda shouty with out the loud that goes with it.

"Harry I know he's your friend but niall needs to be with a foster family that can cater for his needs-"  
"-Well that isn't them! They made him cry. Mum I'm not leaving him there. They might have the qualifications to care for him but not the patience to back it up" he says again. Also shouty- and with the loud that goes with it.

"M sowwy" I whisper. I don't want harry to be in the trouble. His mum might leave him too. Then he'll be sad-ed. And he might cry.

"It's okay niall, I'll fix this" harry smiles and strokes my hair.  
"But- your for the trouble now. An- an your mummy might- leaving you too. Arry will be sad then" I try to say. I don't think I got all the words in the right place but hope for fully- 'nuff so he 'stands me.

"My mum won't leave me niall it's okay"  
"M 'fused. Daddy said no leave. Now but he's gone"  
"I know. Because he doesn't know how special you are"  
" 'pecial needed-ed? Tha what V'ever said."  
"No niall. Just special okay? My special boy" he smiles and pulls me in for- to cuddles.

"Harry I have to tell the police he's here" harrys mummy says.  
"If you do that they'll take him away again" Harry says back.  
"He's down as missing. It's illegal"  
"M not misser-ing. M snuggling arry" I grin. That should fix things right? If I tell them where I am, I can't be misser-ing.

"I know babe" Harry says and kisses my head. "Mum, can I at least get him cleaned up. He's sore from earlier. They didn't clean him after his accident"  
"Course. I'll give them a ring while you do that."

Harry helps me to the bathroom and I take my Minions top off then sit down for my fluffy jama bottoms. So I don't fall over again.

"Ni, your pants are wonky" Harry says when he picks up my clothes.  
"Der not" I frown and look down there. My willy is poking out and one of my round things so I poke them back in and look up at him.

"Come on then.  Get those off while I check the bath" he smiles at me. I do as he told me and then get back to my feet.  
He helps me into the bath and I splash in the bubbles.

"Hahaha bubbles" I grin and hold some bubbles our for him. I shouldn't have all the fun here. Harry needed-ed some bubbles too.

 

"Arry? M 'cared. An- An 'fused" I say as he washes my willy all nice and clean. He gived me another sponge with soap on and tells me to clean my arms.

"What are you scared of? And what's confusing you?"  
"M 'cared I have to- for to be leaving you 'gain. An 'fused a'cos you love me?" He nods "an- an I love you. So why do they make me for to leave. Daddy loved-ed me and p'omised not- p'omised to come for back. But didn't. Why do you leave the peoples you- for to love? I don't love you if I haves to- for to leave you" I struggle to say, the words get a bit jumbled in my brain but I think he gets most of it.

"Niall-"  
"-I do 'wally but- not arounds child's server-is" I whisper.  
"Holly just wants what's best for you" Harry mumbles.  
"But- i want you. To be- to the best of me"  
"I want that too ni"

"They gon' take me 'way 'gain?" I ask looking at the bubbles and not harrys sad frowny face.

"I- I dont know. I'll do eveything I can to keep you here. Or to at least see you" he says and strokes my arm.  
" 'Olly is 'tupid. She not listen-en to me. M sad with V'ever an D'ames. M not sad with arry."  
"I'm happy with you too niall".

"Why I not 'cide where I live for? V'ever said it cos 'm slow. Up the stairs. Slow for the brain"  
"You aren't slow babe. You are special remember? My special boy? You just need a bit more help. You see things differently to how others do"

"It's 'tupid"  
"It's inspiring. And admirable"  
"Who? Who is 'piring? And 'ma-mi-ble? I don't know them" I say trying to think if I've met these peoples anywhere afore.

"They aren't people. It means I- I like the way you see things. It makes me happy"  
"Oh" I whisper. "Can you keep me here for?"  
"I wish I could say yes. It's not up to me. But I will try my best I promise"  
"Tay. D water cold now" I say and he helps me out then into his room.

"Arry?"  
"Yeah babe?"  
"I ave a- wear arry shirt?"  
"Course. Pick one from this draw" he says and opens the draw for me.

I pick out a flowery one and he hands me some jogging pants and boxers.  
"Can you do it or do you need help?" He asks nicely.  
"I p'obaly can do the it. But will take ages for time"  
"Well you do it okay? If you need help I'm right here but I think you can do this"  
"Tay" I grin.

I pull some socks on first as my toes are cold and then my top shirt. Then I struggle knowing which for the way- the boxers go and asked-ed harry to help. He holds them out and I hold his shoulders while i step- stand in. He pulls them over my bum and tucks-es my willy in.

I can do my jogging pants! I do put them on back of the front but fastly switch 'round when harry points to the label and says it goes for to the back.

"All done babe"  
"M your babe. No- else is calling me the babe but you" I giggle.  
"You are my babe" he smiles.

"Harry? Niall? We'd like you to come down stairs please" someone says as they come in harrys sleep room. She's pretty. And tall. But I like her.

We do go down for stairs and sit at the food table to 'chat'. I see Holly is also here as well as Heather and James. This makes me frown.

"I'm Laura, a new case worker for niall along side Holly" the nice lady says. I wave at her and tell her 'I'm niall'. Just so she knows.

"Harry do you know taking niall was illegal?" Holly says.  
"He wanted to leave them! They shouted at him and made him wet himself"  
"Was a askident" I whisper.  
"We know niall, you aren't in trouble" Laura smiles.  
"D'ames said m naughty. For not to use the toilet. But- but I asked-ed V'ever and she shouteded. Was 'cared to move into the out from the co'ner" I try to say. I don't think I'm very good at sex'plaining stuffs.

"They shouted at you?" Laura asks.  
"Uh huh. I wetted myself and the floor mat. Was 'cared. V'ever said arry doesn't love me cos he left-ed like daddy" a few tears fall as I 'member my daddy and him p'omising to come back but not.

"I'm not leaving you with them" Harry says as he wipes my cheeks from the tears.  
"Harry we got the closest foster family we could to take him as not to uproot him too much"  
"They're nasty people"  
"We are sat here" James says.  
"Hiya D'ames" I wave at him but don't smile. He doesn't 'serve my smile.

"They aren't the kind of people niall needs. He needs care and attention and patience. Guidance and freedom to make mistakes" Harry says.  
"Really? Are you sure it's niall that your fighting for here? Not yourself? I personally think it's clear you need him alot more than he needs you." Holly says.

"I need my arry. Arry maked-ed me smile in the bath and the bubbles. He maked-ed my ouchy willy go 'way." I don't think the conversation is going good. They're gona take me away 'gain. I can feel it

"Did he?" Laura asks. I nod and she also nods. I'm not sure why but she does.

"We have a family in Bradford that can take you niall" Holly says.  
"Where dat?" I ask looking between her and for harry.  
"That's miles away!" Harry says.

"I'm afraid so. But it's the closest we can find" Holly says and starts standing. I look at harry for him to say I get to- for to stay here. He doesn't. He looks at the floor and cries.

"Don't cry arry. M right for to here" I smile and cuddle him.  
"Come on harry. Let them do their job" harrys mummy says and pulls him 'way from me.

"No. Cuddle my arry" I frown. Harry looks at the floor but his mum pulls him into for the cuddle and he hides in her shoulder.

"Arry?" I frown again. I don't u'der'tand. Why he not cuddle me for? Did I do- be for naughty 'gain?

"Come on niall" Laura says as she leads me out of the house and for to a car. She opens the door and tells me to get in.

"I'm 'fused. I stay with for Arry?"  
"No niall. We're taking you to a new family" Holly says.  
"But- but I don't u'der'tand. What did I do for wrong? Why m not good 'nuff 'gain?" I asks harry as I see him and his mum come out to say bye to for me.

"You are niall. It's for the best" Harry says. I don't 'lieve him. He's crying and sad and I don't want him to be of the sad. He should always be happily.

"I wanna 'tay with you. P'ease arry?" I ask. My own tears falling now.  
"You aren't allowed. I wish you could niall"  
"Cos m naughty? M not 'loud for to 'tay with arry. M sowwy. I be good. Let me 'Tay!  Wanna 'Tay. Arry! Arry let me 'Tay. I be good. I be good" I begged-ed and cried and tried as hard as I for could to get to arry but Holly put me in to the car and locked the doors.

"Arry! I be good. M sowwy. M sowwy. I be good" I beg as I hit the window with my hands. I press my face to the glass to see him better. But then he goes away when the glass gets foggy. I wipe it and he's still there.  
"Arry! Arry! M good boy. I be good boy! P'ease don't maked-ed me leave! I wan 'Tay with arry!" I cry. I beg him to let me stay and he just stands there crying.

Maybe he's happy crying? Cos I'm going 'way. He doesn't have for to be friends with a naughty boy.

"Arry? P'ease don't leave me for like daddy did" I mumble as Holly and Laura gets into the car and we start to move away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay this one is finished!!

Harry pov

The next day at school is horrible. I haven't slept or eaten because everytime I think of food I throw up.i keep seeing nialls face in my head. Him crying and begging me to let him stay. Him asking why he isn't good enough again. It makes me start crying and walk out of science.

"Harry! How are you holding up?" Mr Tomlinson asks as he jogs down the corridor to meet me.

"They took him. They took him away. To Bradford of all places. He was scared and confused and kept asking me what he did wrong and I couldn't do anything. I froze. I couldn't help him. They took him and it's your fault! You told me you would fix things if I told you the problem. I don't know about you, but this isn't fixed!!" I shout at him then walk off the the boys bathroom to continue my cry.

It's around two hours later when the head teacher, Mr Tomlinson and my mum are stood outside the bathroom door asking me to come out. I do eventually and my mum claims she's taking me home for the day.

Once at home I go straight to my room and hide under my duvet for the rest of the day. Okay, for the rest of the week. My mum let's me stay off school when she sees how upset I am and I just lay in bed and cry. Until my eyes are sore and puffy . My throat is dry and hoarse. My head is hurting from all the crying and I have lost all sense of personal hygiene.

3 days after going hom early I get a notification of a text message and look who it's from. Zayn. I click the open button to see what he wants.

From Zee Malik:  
Mr T. as quit!?!

To Zee Malik:  
Wat? why?

From Zee Malik:  
said somat bout other cm-it-mnts. 

To Zee Malik:  
Your typing is horrific. What commitments?

From Zee Malik:  
Shut up. Dunno. But he's left with immediate effect. Last day T-moz

To Zee Malik:  
Good for him. He made me loose niall.

I turn my phone off after that.

___

I don't go into school Friday, aka Mr Tomlinsons leaving day. I pull a sicky.  Come Monday though and my mum has had enough and sends me in.

It's halfway through form room, zayn and I say on out phones, when Mr Tomlinson comes in to see Mr Payne.

"Mr Tomlinson-"  
"-ah Liam. I'm not a teacher anymore. It's just Louis" Mr Tomlinson buts in. He's wearing skinny jeans and a t shirt and looks quite good in casual clothing. I can see why niall fancied him. He also has a lady stood with him. She is in a flowery dress and Sandels and is very attractive. I'm assuming she's his wife.

"Starting today?" Mr Payne asks. Louis and the wife nod. "Okay class we have a snew student and I want you all to be nice to him. He's a little shy but is very friendly so be nice. Harry, can he sit next to you?"

"No that's nialls chair"  
"Niall isn't here anymore" Zayn sighs at me.  
"I said no!" I snap.

Everyone goes quiet and looks at anything but me whilst Mrs Tomlinson goes to the door to bring their kid in.

"Hiya m Niall"

I hear and my heart stops as I dive out of my chair to the front of the room to see the boy. It is! It's niall! Niall is their kid. Niall is here! Wait, niall isn't their kid. Why do they have him.

"Mr To'li'son my new daddy now" niall smiles at me as he swings his arms in front of himself.  
"Is he?"I ask as a few tears of joy fall.  
"Why arry sad. Daddy, he no like me no more?" Niall frowns and asks louis.  
"He loves you. They're happy tears. He's feeling a bit emotional. Remember when in finding nemo, when marlin and dory found nemo, you cried?"

"Cos it was 'motional"  
"Yeah, harrys a bit emotional. That's all" Louis explains.

"Oh. I'm like nemo. Hehehe. Arry? We sit down now?" Niall asks and I nod. He makes his way to his chair near zayn, leaving the one in between them for me to sit on.

"You're his new foster family?" I ask louis.  
"For now" I frown. They can't just take him for a week and give him back. That isn't fair. He's been messed around enough. He needs stability and reassurance.

"For now, until the documents come through for us to adopt him. They've found bobby and he's signed over legal rights to us. Just waiting for the official papers."

"You're really the best dad he could ask for. You know him and you care about him and- and you have his best interests at heart. Oh my god this is amazing!" I ramble on.

"We've been looking at fostering for a while. Hadn't found the right child I guess. But with niall, we just knew." Mrs Tomlinson smiles, looking fondly at where niall is sat talking to zayn.

"Arry! Zayn can draw. He said he'd um drawed me" niall shouts.  
"That's great ni"i smile at him.  
"Daddy you can- for to go now. Long as you come back" niall smile frowns. I can see the fear still there. The hesitation.  He thinks they'll leave him like bobby did.

"You've got your phone, yeah? Any problems call me" Louis says as he walks over and kisses nialls head.  
"Kay. Daddy?"  
"Yeah buddy?"  
"Love you"  
" We love you too niall" Louis says as he holds niall in a tight hug.

Yep, you guessed it, I'm crying again.

"Arry cry 'gain. It still happily cries?" Niall asks louis.  
"Yeah, it's an emotional time for him, he's so happy he isn't going to loose you. You're very important to him"  
"Did I maked you cry?"  
"No niall. I'm just so happy I get to see you still" I say as I sit down next to him.

"Bye buddy, we love you"  
"Bye daddy. By mammy" niall shouts and eaves to them. He's the only 16 year old I know that would call their parents mummy and daddy in public. It reminds me of how special he is. And yup, that sets me off crying again.

"Lots of arry tears" niall says as he tries to wipe my tears. He clears a few and pokes me in the eye accidentally which makes myself and zayn laugh.

"Yeah harry. Stop crying you big girl" Zayn laughs.  
"I'm emotional" I protest.  
"Are you actually crying?" Amber asks with a laugh.  
"In a cool way" I mutter.

It causes eveyone to laugh. Including Mr Payne and niall so I suppose i don't mind too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
